1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging apparatus and a charging method, and especially relates to a charging apparatus for recognizing an adaptor and a charging method for recognizing an adaptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of the application of the related art battery charging apparatus. An alternating current power supply apparatus 20 sends an alternating current power 202 to a related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32. The related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 converts the alternating current power 202 to obtain a bus voltage 206 (for example, 5 volts). The related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 sends the bus voltage 206 to a related art battery charging apparatus 60 through a universal serial bus interface 308, and then the related art battery charging apparatus 60 charges a battery 70.
The universal serial bus interface 308 comprises a bus voltage contact (not shown in FIG. 1), a data positive contact (not shown in FIG. 1), a data negative contact (not shown in FIG. 1) and a ground contact (not shown in FIG. 1). The bus voltage 206 is sent to the related art battery charging apparatus 60 through the bus voltage contact.
When the related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 is manufactured, the manufacturer arranges some circuits at the data positive contact and the data negative contact, so that the data positive contact and the data negative contact have a specific voltage level or a short circuit for recognizing whether the related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 is manufactured by a specific manufacturer or not.
For examples, a first manufacturer sets that the data positive contact is 2 volts and the data negative contact is 2.7 volts. A second manufacturer sets that the data positive contact is 2.7 volts and the data negative contact is 2 volts. A third manufacturer sets that the data positive contact is 2.7 volts and the data negative contact is 2.7 volts. A fourth manufacturer sets that the data positive contact and the data negative contact have a short circuit. A signal of the data positive contact is a pull low signal and a signal of the data negative contact is a pull low signal if the bus voltage 206 is sent from a computer.
Therefore, the related art battery charging apparatus 60 does not work (does not charge the first battery 40) even if the related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 is connected to the related art battery charging apparatus 60 when the manufacturer of the related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 is different from the manufacturer of the related art battery charging apparatus 60.
Or, the related art battery charging apparatuses 60 of some manufacturers can still work even if the manufacturer of the related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 is different from the manufacturer of the related art battery charging apparatus 60. However, the output charging power of the related art battery charging apparatus 60 is constant. It is a big problem.
Different related art alternating current to direct current adaptors 32 has different specifications and performance. Therefore, when the manufacturer of the related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 is different from the manufacturer of the related art battery charging apparatus 60 and the related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 supplies power to the related art battery charging apparatus 60, the related art battery charging apparatus 60 shall output different charging power to charge the battery 70, so that the related art battery charging apparatus 60 is protected and the battery 70 is charged safely. However, the output charging power of the related art battery charging apparatus 60 is constant no matter what the related art alternating current to direct current adaptor 32 is.